The kill order
by Kagome41693
Summary: Kill or be killed.
1. Chapter 1

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Sakura, shino, and kiba I am sending you on an rank A mission" Tsunade said. An A rank, I have never been on an A rank mission before. My name is sakura haruno, I ususally just work with people who need a medic like me. Tsunade never assigns me out unless it is going to be a very bloody mission.

"Finally an A rank mission" kiba said and was boucing around.

"Kiba contain yourself" Tsunade told him and he quickly regained his spot beside me. "This is the most dangerous mission any of you will ever be put through" Tsunade even looked frightened. "It seems that gaara,temari and kanuro are in need to be terminated" Everyone gasped. I know now why she looked frightened, because she has to send us out there and we might not come back.

"Why do they have to be terminated?" I found myself asking the question before I could catch myself.

"Lets just say that all the villages are in trouble unless we do something about them" I looked at shino and gulped. "Sakura your with them because you can heal anyone faster then any of the others" She looked at me and I smiled. I will not let anyone down, I will not fail. "All of you are being sent out to find one of your teams then finish the job" This sounds bad already.

"Which team?" Kiba asked

"We sent out tenten, sasuke and neji a couple days ago" Shit they are better then all of us combined. " They are no where to be found, Your mission is to find them, then finish there job" Tsunade said, I gulped and wished now that I wasn't going. "They were last seen in the forrest outside suna, your dismissed" I turned and walked out behind kiba and shino.

"There wanting us to take gaara down" kiba said and I think he was talking to hisself.

"No" I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me "There wanting us to take down gaara,temar and kankuro" I laughed walking infront of them.

"Yeah but gaara can kill-

"Then just stay out of my way and let me handle him" I said acually being serious. No one wants to take down gaara because he will kill them. But I have nothing to loose.

"Come on lets just go get packed" Shino said

"Meet you at the gate in 20 minutes" Kiba said going to the right.

"Okay" I went to the left going home. A lot of things have changed in my life. I live by myself in a little apartment building, well one we had to build because of the last attempt to take down the leaf village. Tsunade had me trainning day and night, at fighting and healing. Noone knows that she has been trainning me but naruto. Naruto has been gone for a month now, along with him one of my best friends hinata and lee. They left to help a village rebuild, I hope they come back soon.

I got up to my apartment and packed less clothes and more food then anything. I took a quick 5 minute shower and dressed in a purple tang top with jean shorts then bursted out the door to go meet them at the konaha gate.

When I got there kiba was smiling at me and shino was looking out toward the forrest. "Tsunade told me that we should be able to recover tentens team somewhere between here and suna." Shino said being all smart like.

"okay lets just get this done" Kiba said and I looked up at our not happy little group.

"Come on guys" I said grabed there hands with mine making them come.

We started off just walking in silence but I really couldn't take it, if I wanted silence I would be in my room.

"So when we try and terminate-" I couldn't even finish that sentence. When I had missions to go to suna, temari had been my best friend there. I couldn't imagine killing her or even her murderious brother gaara, but if I am going to do this then I needed to choose the one that I would have less attachment to which would be gaara,

"We wont try, we will terminate" Kiba said then smiled at me but I really didn't feel good enough to even send him a fake smile.

"I got kankuro, me and him have a score to settle" Shino said and I nodded. Last time there little thing was cut short when medics got between them.

"Oh that leaves me with the girl" Kiba complained and I laughed.

"Just start begging for mercy" I said and he looked at me "Just saying, she's really tough" I said putting my hands up surrendering.

"How-

"sakura had a lot of missions in the sand village" shino answered kiba unasked question. Then they both looked at me and I just put my head down kicking a rock as we walked.

"Yeah temari and kankuro were my closest friends when I was there" I knew that we couldn't risk them, so now the only thing left is to kill them.

I felt someone put there hand on my shoulder and i turned to see kiba felt sorry for me. "Thats why you picked gaara?" He asked and I nodded.

"Lets just get to moving faster before it gets dark" I told them and took off. I could hear them behind me and they could have easily caught up with me but I guess they wanted to let me have time to myself which was smart.

I can't kill gaara, not even a murder deserves to die. I probably can not even get close enough to kill him, he is the best there is at killing people. He has never got hurt but once by sasuke but thats it. I guess I'll try but I still don't want to do this. wait?

I stopped on a branch, kiba and shino quickly caught up to me. "What is i-" He stopped looking down where I was looking. Right there in the clearing was tenten,neji and sasuke unconcious. I started going forward but shino grabed my arm.

"Could be a trap" shino said but truthfully I couldn't care less. I jumped down in the clearing looking around and noone was there. I quickly moved over to tenten. She had a couple broken ribs was all.

"Shit sakura hurry, neji has a head injury" Kiba said and I quickly finished tenten and went to heal neji. When I was done with him I went over to sasuke and he had a couple broken ribs and a hurt arm but thats all.

"This doesn't make sence" I said standing up "These injuries wouldn't make them stay knocked out like this" I backed away realizing that it acually was a trap.

"Everyone over here" shino yelled realizing that they were here. We all backed up having shoulder to shoulder. We all were looking around.

"Come out already" Kiba yelled getting impaitent. But it worked, down came kankuro,temari and gaara. "What did you do to our friends?" Kiba was reallu pushing his luck.

"Oh there fine, we just drugged them" Temari said and kiba got mad and charged at her. then everything just went to hell. Shino went after kankuro and that only left me and gaara. I looked up at gaara and he smirked. Oh how I am going to enjoy this.

I grabed a kurni and went after him, I pushed off a tree with my feet heading straight toward him but he just moved over and I went to the dirt. I looked up to see him and he was so amused. Now I am getting pissed. I got up and tried to kick him but he just caught it and sent me backwards. I got back up and went to punch him but he caught my arm and pulled me to him.

"Your getting nowhere with this" He whispered in my ear and I laughed and elbowed him in the stomach making him stumble back a little. Then sand came out of nowhere and threw me against a tree. I slid back up the tree and seen gaara coming toward me. I went to kick but he just caught my leg and came up to me. He slambed me back into the tree and held a kurni at my throat.

"Sakura no!" kiba yelled and I glanced at him seeing him stop from fighting temari and look at me.

I smiled then felt something sharp. I looked down to see that gaara stabbed me in the stomach with a kurini. I looked back up at him and he backed up. I swaggered a little holding then blacked out, the last thing I remember was hitting the ground.

--

--

--

--

When I woke I had this pain burning feeling in my side. I guess thats what I get for getting stabbed. I sat up and winced at the pain to see that I was in a tent with tenten beside me. I put my hand on my stomach and pulled up my shirt to see myself rapped in bandages. I scooted over beside tenten and shook her.

"Tenten wake up, come on girl wake up" she stirred in her sleep and then she shot up.

"Oh god no, where am I" She looked around "Sakura" She hugged me.

"Good morning girls" Temari said as she walked into our tent. Tenten shot up in a fighting stance. "Calm down I ain't going to hurt you tenten" temari said sitting down beside me.

"You know we didn't have to go with stabbing plan" I told her and she laughed.

"Sorry it was the only thing that came to mind and he didn't stab you but so far in, you should be fine in a couple of days" temari told me and I smiled. tenten looked confused but she would be till I tell her.

"What about the others?" I asked

"The anbu came and got them and took them back" I nodded that was good a least, beeside the part where they will send more people out to retreve us.

"What the HELL is going on?" Tenten yelled and kankuro came in the tent.

"tenten let me explain it, sit down" I told her and she did. Tenten is one of my best friends and she trusted me, if she didn't this wouldn't be going as good as it has been.

"temari,kankuro and gaara are not the enemy" tenten looked even more confused my gestured for me to keep going. "Lets start from the beginning. I have had a lot of missions in the sand village latley where I have become friends with them. Like maybe a week ago, i get this call from temari" i looked over and smiled at her then looked back to tenten "Sound ninja have taken over the sand village and wanted to kill all the high power there. They killed all the higher power but them" I nodded my head toward temari and kankuro.

"Then" Everyone turned to temari "we escaped because the town has to do what they say and he said to kill us if they see us, so we left and he knew we would be back so he sent out a note to all the villages that said to terminate us if they see us or to send out people to do it."

"Thats horrible" tenten said and I could feel that she was trusting us all now. "So I got a feeling you wanted us for something?" tenten asked and we looked at temari.

"Smart, actually we do. We need to recrut people from villages to help get ours back" She didn't look like she was done but she staied quiet.

"And?"

"and we need someone to go into our village to make sure its still there and also to see how many sound ninja that were up against"

I looked at tenten "Which one you want to do?" I asked her

"Yeah I'll go recrut and tell them that were not missing anymore" Tenten said and all of us got up

"Cool that leaves me with sand village" I was fine with doing that. I hugged tenten and she left, I looked over to temari and she frowned.

"You think she'll recrut or just run?" temari asked me

"Honestly I don't know, but I am on your side 110%" I said and temari smiled

"Oh you have a problem on your mission thing" Temari told me and I looked at her confused. "gaara is going" I slapped my forhead.

"good luck with that" kankuro said smiling leaving the tent.

"Thats fine, i guess, just put a guy who stabbed me with no thinking twice with me" Temari laughed and pushed me out of the tent.

"Come on sand boy" I said walking over to another tent that was in the woods. I laughed at myself then turned.

"Holy shi-tt" I cursed and gaara just looked amused. I hit him in the arm and laughed grabbing my stomach when I did because it hurt. Gaara leaned down to my ear.

"Sorry" he told me and I smiled.

"Yeah right you enjoyed stabbing me" He chuckled and I smiled at him really not liking that he acually liked stabbing me. He grabed my arm and pulled my close to him and we diappeared into a worl of sand.


	2. BRAVE

_tenten's pov_

When I reached the gate of Konaha, I thought about just staying here and not going back at all but I couldn't do that. Sakura has just gotten herself into some bad shit and I couldn't just leave her out there with them. I knew what I had to do but I also needed to come up with a plan on what to tell Tsunade.

"Tenten!" I looked over and seen kiba and shino heading my way.

"Hey guys" I said hopping that he wouldn't ask what happened but no such luck.

"What happen to you? Where is Sakura?" kiba asked. I knew my job was to get allies, tell tsunade that were okay then get back.

"come here" I grabbed there arm and pulled them to the side so no one could hear me. "Sakura is fine she can heal herself. She is with them helping them."

"Do What? Gaara stabbed her!" Kiba said getting louder and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Please shut up. The stabbing was a part of there plan. He didn't stab to far in so sakura should be able to heal herself. They are actually in hiding because sand village has been taken over by the sound. The sound wants Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari dead. So the sound sent out those papers about killing them to the villages so they wouldn't have to do it." I told them and they looked less confused but I don't think they are wanting to help. I crossed my arms waiting for them to say something.

"She is telling the truth" We turned around and seen temari in the alley behind us. Kiba got into a fighting stance infront of me. I didn't know what temari was doing because if she got caught then she would be in trouble.

"Kiba stand down. Did you even listen to a thing I said?" I told him leaning against the brick house. Kiba looked back at me and shino then stood back up straight.

"Sorry" Kiba said backing off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked temari

"Just checking and making sure that you weren't going to double cross us. Sakura told me that you would never do that but I had to come and see for myself." Temari told me. It was getting dark outside and each second it was getting harder to see temari. I knew why she had followed me but I had to think of something to make her leave.

"I will not double cross you. I will form a team here then when you are ready to storm the sand we will be ready" I think I saw temari shake her head yes but I wasn't quiet sure but when I turned back toward her, she was gone.

"You can count me in" Shino said taking a step forward toward me.

"I guess I'm in too!" Kiba said and I smiled at them and hugged both of them.

"I need to get some rest but in the morning we need to start building us a team"

_Sakura's pov_

It was now nightfall but me and Gaara was waiting for the right moment to sneak in. We were at the gates of the sand village and I counted 4 sound men at the gates not counting the ones on the wall above us. I was looking for an opening. Somewhere where there were less guards so it would be easy enough to sneak in but i had no such luck.

"Heal yourself so your good enough to fight" Gaara told me and I nodded. I have learned that with Gaara you just have to listen to him and not ask questions. I put my hand to my side and started healing my stab wound. If he had gone any deeper I would have had trouble healing it but since it wasn't that far in I healed it very easily.

"okay, so how are we going to get in?" I said looking around the tree at the guards again. "There are 4 at the gate then I see two on the wall but there is no telling how many more is up there." I said the sat back down on the roots of this tree. I didn't know how to get passed them because they had so many guards. Wait I got it. It was like a light got switched on in my head. "Gaara, I got it!" I said in a whisper looking at him. "I am from another village. We were the allies that was actually assigned to this misson. What if I go in and act like i was sent to tell them where you last were seen. It is a perfect plan then I will be able to see how many there are." I liked my plan because it was so easy.

"Your a fool" He said looking away from me.

"What? How am I the fool when I am then only one thinking of ideas on how to get in. You stabbed me so you at least can give me this." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I am doing this one without your help. You can go back." The next thing I knew Gaara was walking through the woods the way we came in. I didn't think that he would leave that easily.

I looked at the gate then started walking toward it like I would if I was on an acual mission. When I reached the gate where the 4 sound ninja were standing I bowed then they talked.

"Who are you? What business do you have here" One of the guys asked

"I am Sakura Haruno from the leaf village. I have come here to talk to your leader about the three ninja who are in need to be terminated" I said feeling proud of myself because I didn't show any fear in my voice.

"Open the gate!" One of the men said smiling at me. I smiled back trying to act calm as the gate opened and the men let me go through. As I got to the other side it was very quiet. This time a night usually there would be children running around still. I didn't like this one bit. It was two quiet.

"Miss" I turned around and seen the sound ninja behind me. "Our leader will be out to greet you in a minute" He said then turned around and left. I didn't understand why they left me alone in there village withought someone watching me.

"Sakura Haruno of the leaf village!" I didn't want to turn around because I knew that voice I just didn't think that it could be him. I slowly turned around and seen

"Orochim-a-a-ru" My eyes went wide and I felt this type of horrible pain course through my body. I knew I needed to be strong but if he revealed himself as the leader then this must be a trap. I looked around and seen people at there windows but non of them dared open their doors. They looked so scared.

"Ah my darling there not going to help you" Orochimaru hissed. I looked over at him and wished that I listened to Gaara because right now I feel like a damn fool.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him to buy some time till I could think of a plan.

"Ahhh thats the question isn't it? You knew about us from your little friends named Gaara, Temari and kankuro. You need to bring them to me!" Orochimaru said and he didn't ask. He demanded.

"What if I don't do it" I told him and he smiled that creepy smile.

"I was hoping you would say that. Come with me" He started walking but I didn't want to follow him. Behind me was a man and he pushed me so I had no choice but to follow him. Now I wish that I didn't send away Gaara. I was so stupid to think that I could do this alone I followed orochimar and he stopped in the middle of the road. He lifted up something and it was a hole or something. I looked down to see that there were people down there.

"What have you done to them?"

"Imprisonment. You like?" Orochimaru asked. I knew that we had to do something fast so I turned around and kicked the guy behind me and he hit the ground hard then I took off running. I stopped seeing guards coming for in at all directions. Then a wave of sand came across theside and pushed the guards away from the exit. I knew that had to be Gaara. I looked straight at the gate and yes it was gaara. His sand opened the gate for me. I hated that I had to leave the village behind. All those people in that hole. Its a flood drainner for gods sake. I suddenly knew what my purpose was and I stopped putting my hands up surrendering.

"Go Gaara! Leave me behind, just go!" I yelled at Gaara who looked puzzled. He knew that I could have made it across the gate before they caught me but I didn't. The guards came up behind me putting my hands behind my back. "Damnit Gaara GO!" I yelled at him being pulled back seeing Gaara leave through the trees. He didn't leave me after all. He was trying to save me.

"Stupid stupid girl" I was turned around then tossed into the hole.


End file.
